1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet by transfer of a developer image held on a developer image carrier to the sheet, which is being carried in predetermined direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2010-134141, an image forming apparatus forms a developer image on a sheet by transfer the developer image formed on a developer image carrier onto the sheet. However, in this image forming apparatus, it might occur that a developer image on a developer image carrier is inaccurately transferred onto the sheet, and thus image quality may be degraded.
Therefore, a purpose of this application is to disclose an image forming apparatus that may increase image quality of a developer image transferred from a developer image carrier onto a sheet.